


Please Don't Text Me

by S0N9_M1N0



Category: Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0N9_M1N0/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: What if Song Minho had Suga's number? What if he actually liked texting Suga so much that he does so, every day?





	1. Chapter 1

# Please Don't Text Me

Suga flopped down on the couch, ignoring Seokjin's disapproving face and Taehyung's terrified one, and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to sleep so badly, but the little assholes he called his teammates would not leave him alone- therefore, he was incredibly, incredibly pissed off. And he had a right to- every man who had been stolen of his rightful time to sleep had a right to be pissed off. Exceptionally so if your name was Min Yoongi.

'Suga-hyung is mad, isn't he...' Taehyung whispered to Jungkook.

'I don't know, hyung. I think he's really mad, though, to tell the truth.'

Wordlessly, Suga picked up a spare cushion and threw it at the direction of the voices. 'I'm trying to sleep here, you f-'

'Let's keep this PG-13, at least, Suga.' Jin herded Taehyung and Jungkook away.  _Finally,_ he thought.  _At least someone has some sense._

Do not ever say anything positive about it finally happening if you want it to keep happening.

His phone rang, and there was a notification from XXX-XXXX-XXXX. The message read, 'Yo, wassup! I'm Huge Boy MINO!'

Suga, angry as a man deprived of his sleep, texted back, 'What the hell do you want?'

'Show some love for your fellow rappers, Yoongi!'

'How did you get this number, damn it?!'

'One of your team members. You know the one with the dimples?'

'NAMJOON?'

'Yeah, that was his name. He gave me ur number.'

What do you want?'

'Can't I just text you for no reason? You're as grumpy as everyone says you are.'

'Shut up.'

Suga sighed and adjusted Mino's name to 'Minnoying rapper'. At least he had a sense of humor, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Minnoying Rapper has Entered the Chat

Minnoying Rapper

If swearing was music, you'd be better than Mozart and Beethoven combined.

$U94- BT5 has Entered the Chat

$U94- BT5

If annoyingness was IQ, you'd be smarter than Einstein.

Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep

Minnoying Rapper

If sleeping was weight, you'd be the fattest man in the world

$U94- BT5

If rapping was money, you'd be a beggar

I AM NOT FAT

now shut up im going to sleep

Minnoying Rapper

If rage was hair, you'd be the hairiest man in the universe

$U94- BT5

why the sudden obsession with hair

shove off

Minnoying Rapper

I don't have much hair and in Shinseoyugi, Hodong hyeongnim pulled out my hair :(

I'm so sad I lost some of my precious friends

$U94- BT5

if bangpd keeps making me dye my hair im going to lose more than that

Minnoying Rapper

i dyed my hair green once

$U94- BT5

i dyed it lots of colours

u cant beat me im the best now go to sleep

Minnoying Rapper

It's 2 in the afternoon :(

$U94- BT5

i honestly dont care

Minnoying Rapper

Are you part of the 'sleeping dead' cast?

$U94- BT5

damn you no im not dead

u will be if u dont shut up and leave me alone

Minnoying Rapper

What do you call a grumpy rapper?

$U94- BT5

die

Minnoying Rapper

Nope, you call them a sleep-deprived Suga

$U94- BT5

.....

shut the hell up or ill rip off ur arm and stuff it in ur mouth

Minnoying Rapper

You'll lose your public reputation and go to jail

$U94- BT5

ur right i would... ill be too sorry to my army fans

but i won't lose them if i don't get caught

Minnoying Rapper

please don't kill me

i have a group who needs me

and fans who need me

i need me too in fact

please

$U94- BT5

better now shut up and SLEEP

Minnoying rapper has left the chat


	3. Chapter 3

Minnoying Rapper has Entered the Chat

Minnoying Rapper

Yah! I'm Suga! Bow before me!

$U94- BT5

aww thats just adorable now shut it

Minnoying Rapper

Are you on STEREOIDS?

Why are you so grumpy all the time

$U94- BT5

becus ur stupid an life is stupid an i hate  both

Minnoying Rapper

You hate me? :(

$U94- BT5

i really really hate u

there i made a pun now shove off

Minnoying Rapper

You have such colourful language

I wish you don't use it on your fans

$U94- BT5

no what the f**k i only use it on u

Minnoying Rapper

Yo I'm Mino

$U94- BT5

i know ur a fool now go

 

Minnoying Rapper

I'M NOT SATISFIED ENOUGH I NEED MORE PUNS

JUST LIKE I NEED U

$U94- BT5

thanks ur like waving a flag in my face that says love me! love me!

Minnoying Rapper

STILL NOT SATISFIED

I NEED MORE PUNS UNTIL I AM BULLETPROOF WITH THEM

$U94- BT5

enough with the puns

Minnoying Rapper

Are you suga?

$U94- BT5

yes im him why

Minnoying Rapper

You just said another pun!!!!!!

$U94- BT5

i feel a bit empty right now so go away

Minnoying Rapper

THE PUN-O-METER IS RISINGGGGGGGGG

$U94- BT5

shut up or ill break the punometer

Minnoying Rapper

Hey do you want to see me do aegyo? I can beat you~

$U94- BT5

NO ONE beats the great suga in aegyo

what is it

Minnoying Rapper

Weekly idol winner when they were in the 'really really' period

search it up

$U94- BT5

star show bts 'spring day' era

search it up

5 minutes later

Minnoying Rapper

Mine is obviously better

Really, buy me a cheeseburger?

$U94- BT5

really jeans with holes on them

a. thats cheating

b. its lame

c. mine is way better

Minnoying Rapper

MINE IS BETTER

NO ARGUMENTS

$U94- BT5

mine is better

admit it or ill send the mafia after u

im friends with some of them u know

Minnoying Rapper has left the chat


	4. Chapter 4

miiiiiiino has entered the chat

miiiiiiino

I just realized we had never seen each other in real life

$U94- BT5

i dont want to im not interested

miiiiiiino

Can we please~

$U94- BT5

no

miiiiiiino

I know this idol-friendly cafe down the street, it's awesome

Please can I see you?

$U94- BT5

y do u even bother asking

NO

miiiiiiino

I wanna meet you

Please

I LONG TO SEE YOUR DIMPLES

$U94- BT5

wtf i dont have dimples

miiiiiiino

Fine

I long to see your snow white skin

$U94- BT5

wth u just called me snow white

miiiiiino

I called your skin white as snow

Please I'm so sorry

PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

$U94- BT5 has left the chat


End file.
